Jamming Jessica and Oblivious Hector
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Hector has a girlfriend!


I don't own the Electric Company 20009. This a companion piece to the story _Lovely Lisa_, which I suggest, you should read before this one.

**Jamming Jessica and Oblivious Hector**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

It has been a week since the mishap with the crush Manny developed on Lisa. Of course, it has been quiet on the Pranksters part, no trouble whatsoever. The Company members believed that they must have been getting paranoid and that Pranksters were really planning something. Unfortunately for Lisa, she still received emails, letters, post-it notes on her books from Manny, which still affirmed that Manny still wanted Lisa to be his girlfriend and that he was going to beat Hector. Lisa still had no idea what Manny meant by that part about Hector.

However, Jessica was getting very annoyed. Normally, she did have a temper on her but she always tried to keep it in check. Jessica cared about her big brother and her close friend Lisa and she, unlike her brother, knew that Lisa may have a tiny crush on Hector. Jessica saw that Hector may like Lisa back with all the affection he gives her.

"You got another teddy bear from Manny," Jessica asked Lisa. Lisa nodded, sighing.

"This is getting too much," said Lisa. "We know that the Pranksters are up to something but we don't know what."

"It is troubling that they aren't messing with words or anything, because the attack seems directed at," said Jessica.

"Our friendship," said Lisa, finishing the statement. "But it's not working, right."

"All we can do is lookout for anymore trouble," said Jessica. The two girls were walking to the Electric Diner, owned by Keith's father. They sat at a table and their beat-boxing friend Shock came over to see if they wanted anything to eat or drink. Lisa ordered some juice and Jessica ordered fries. "Hey, Lisa can you help me with my homework?"

"Oh sure," said Lisa. As Lisa assisted Jessica with her pre-algebra homework, Shock served up their orders. "What do you think I should write about in my next article for the school newspaper?"

"Maybe an article on how guys should treat girls they want," said Jessica, "Manny may get the hint."

"Oh I don't know," said Lisa. Keith entered the diner and sat with the girls. "Hiya, Keith, what's up?"

"Nothing much," said Keith. "Is Hector here yet?"

"No, which is odd, since he gets out of school before us," said Jessica. "I'll sent him a text message." She took out her phone and type in _'Where r u, bro? U ok?'_

Meanwhile still at the high school, Hector was using the school library to work on an homework assignment on the Silk Road. He was thinking that he could go to the Museum of Natural History to help with assignment. Hector, of course, forgot to call one of the other Company members to say that he was fine and that he was going to be late for a meeting.

As he skimmed through one of the biographies of Marco Polo, someone sat next to him. Hector did not notice as he jotted down some notes, until the person cleared her throat to get his attention. Hector grimaced at the sight of Annie Scrambler, a Prankster, when she stomped she could scrambler words (which Lisa usually had to decipher with great ease). Annie wore her usual big earrings, as she gave him an annoying smile.

"Annie," whispered Hector, as it was the library, "I don't have time to be bothered with you right now."

"Oh," she asked, smirking. "Then, I suppose you wouldn't care that Danny, Francine and I are extremely perturbed with Manny's crush on Little-Miss-Perfect…er I mean Lisa." Hector glared at her for insulting his friend, but now he was interested in what she said about the other Pranksters being annoyed with Manny.

"And what do you want me to do about it," asked Hector.

"Nothing," said Annie.

"Then go away," said Hector. He went back to reading, when Annie took his book away. He glared at her. "Manny will get over it." He grabbed his book back. Annie sighed like Hector was stupid. She took the book back.

"You're the certified protector of your little group, as it seems," said Annie, nonchalantly. Hector gave her a look as if to say 'yeah so?' "You have to scare Manny away from Lisa, it's the only way."

"Annie, you're ridiculous," said Hector, taking the Marco Polo book to check out. He got up, grabbed his bag and headed toward the librarian. "Don't bother with this, alright? Everything will pass." As Hector disappeared, Annie rolled her eyes…what an idiot.

Said so-called idiot left the school and headed to the diner to meet up with his friends. He was kind of angry with the run in with Annie. She acted like she knew everything and it was no question that Annie did not like Lisa for Scrambler's jealously of the blonde sweetheart showed clearly every time the Electric Company clashed with Annie Scrambler of the Pranksters.

So lost in his thoughts, he did not notice his cell phone buzz signaling that he got a text message. He continued to brood. Like he said before, Manny will get over Lisa and finally stop bothering her with silly love things and get back to building his robots to terrorize the neighborhood again. Actually, Hector preferred that Manny over a love-sick one.

"Oof," said Hector, as he accidentally ran into someone. A girl with black hair fell on the ground, Hector was lucky he was so balanced otherwise he would be on the ground as well. He immediately offered his hand to help the girl up. She accepted his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Oh it's okay," she said, smiling. Hector blinked this black haired stranger looked kind of familiar. "Could you tell me where the Electric Diner is?"

"Sure, I'm going there right now, you can tag along," said Hector. "Sorry I was not looking where I was going. I'm Hector Ruiz by the way."

"Oh I'm Fannie Andrews," said the girl. "Nice to meet you Hector."

"Likewise," said Hector. "The diner is this way, so follow along." As Hector led the strange girl called Fannie to the Electric Diner, Jessica in the previously mentioned diner was worrying about her beloved big brother. Lisa and Keith joined in her worrying when Hector did not answer his text.

Jessica bit her lip in worry. "You don't think he got into trouble, do you?"

"Nah," said Keith, "he would've called 'Hey, you guys', remember?" Jessica's phone beeped. It was an email to a link on the Pranksters page. It was a video with Francine Carruthers acting like a reporting.

"_Well, my fellow neighbors, it has finally happened…Hector Ruiz of the famed Electric Company got himself a girlfriend. I mean a lot of girls and I mean many girls have a crush on the pretty boy. Now you would think that Hector would start dating someone he knew or someone that he was close too…like, for example, Lisa Heffenbacher. But no, here's the proof." _Up on the screen was a screenshot of Hector holding out his hand to some strange girl. _"More on this soon, Francine Carruthers signing off."_ Keith's mouth was open as he and the two girls stared at the picture.

If Hector got a girlfriend, he would have so told them, his friends. Jessica growled and Lisa looked quite upset. Keith sighed.

"Now, I'm sure this some of the Pranksters photo-shopping skills put to good use. Hector would have told us if he had a girlfriend," said Keith. "And besides that girl looks like Annie Scrambler, Hector has better taste than that."

"Keith's right," said Lisa. "Will just ask him about it when he gets…here. He's here and with that girl." Jessica, Keith and Lisa stared at Hector who came in talking and smiling with the girl that probably could have been Annie Scrambler's twin sister. Keith fell out of his seat, Lisa gaped and Jessica's eye twitched as the girl kissed Hector's cheek and proceeded to get a seat. Hector's face turned red and he walked over to his friends.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I was—"

"With your new girlfriend, so we noticed," snorted Jessica.

"Girlfriend, what girlfriend," asked Hector.

"Oh come on, that girl over there, the Annie Scrambler look-a-like, just kissed you on the cheek and you were flirting with her when you came in," snapped Jessica. "We're not stupid. For once Francine was actually right about something."

"Hey, Jess, don't freak out," said Hector, as calmly as possible. "That girl Fannie Andrews is not my girlfriend. I was in the library looking for a book, and then Annie showed up being annoying and then I left and accidently ran into the girl. We were head here so she tagged along with me." Jessica glowered at him.

Didn't he notice Lisa's hurt and very surprised look? Hector should not be escorting random girls he meets on the streets places and then letting them kiss them (despite the fact that this was the first time it ever happened and Hector was always courteous to girls). Jessica partially knew that she was being unreasonable, but how could her brother not see that he was being a bit, what's the word, obliviously retarded to other people's feelings besides his own.

Then, things got worse for the Electric Company as Manny Spamboni entered the diner. He immediately rushed over to Lisa.

"Hello, Lisa," said Manny.

"Hi, Manny, we're in the middle of something right now," said Lisa, politely as possible.

"I saw the video about Hector's new girlfriend, I just came to see it for myself," said Manny, smirking at Hector. Hector sighed.

"I don't have a—" Annie Scrambler entered the diner and went over to the girl Fannie. The two girls exchanged hugs and greetings. Annie dragged the other girl towards the Electric Company and Manny.

"Manny, this is my cousin Fannie, she's from my mother's side," said Annie. "Isn't she pretty? Oh Fannie these four are the Electric Company people I told you about…"

"Hi again Hector," said Fannie. Hector looked disgusted for a brief moment. A relative of Annie Scrambler kissed him, yuck.

"Ew, don't be nice to him," said Annie, scoffing at her cousin. Suddenly, Fannie and Annie started arguing that Fannie could be nice to whoever she wanted. Hector tried to intervene and so it was alright, stop fighting, but then Hector's jealously towards Manny showed when Manny tried to hold Lisa's hand.

Hector nearly jumped the table and grabbed Lisa away from Manny. Jessica, then, saved Lisa from Hector, scowling at her brother. She was not going to let Lisa's feelings get hurt.

And then Keith snapped. "EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" He used his word ball to write in big, bold, bright letters. Time for damage control.


End file.
